


Five Times Finch Compared Reese To Dillinger

by StarlingJedi



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Compare and Contrast, Developing Friendships, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Episode: s01e05 Judgment, Episode: s01e08 Foe, Episode: s02e02 Bad Code, Episode: s02e13 Dead Reckoning, Episode: s03e16 RAM, Episode: s04e01 Panopticon, Flashbacks, Gen, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlingJedi/pseuds/StarlingJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>... and one time he didn't. Six episode-based ficlets, comparing different scenes in episodes from Season 1, 2, and 4 to scenes in "RAM". Inspired by some prompts from Bookwyrm52 on FF.net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Machine ("Pilot")

_"I could be a lot more help to you if you'd just tell me where you're getting these Numbers."_

_"I think their next target is Hansen, but I don't know for certain. Hell, I don't know_ _anything_ _for certain, because you won't tell me where you're getting your information!"_

* * *

Finch was getting good at fielding questions about The Machine – especially after the fiasco that was Mr. Dillinger – but standing in Central Park and listening to Reese vent his frustration about Diane Hansen's complex case, he began to question his own resolve to keep the source of the Numbers a secret.

Dillinger had been, to put it mildly, a "loose cannon" for the brief duration of his employment, and Finch's instincts to not trust him with knowledge of The Machine was ultimately spot-on. However, he had also spent many sleepless nights in the weeks and months after Dillinger's death wondering if there were anything he could have done differently to prevent the needless loss of life. If Dillinger had known about The Machine – and more importantly, the lengths that the government would go to protect it – would he have thought twice about trying to sell that laptop to the Chinese?

Probably not. As Dillinger himself had so bluntly put it, he was a shark, drawn to any hint of blood in the water. If Finch had told him about The Machine, Dillinger probably would have spent more effort trying to undermine Finch's position in order to exploit its information. Not that any of those efforts would have done any good as far as accessing The Machine, but it certainly would have lead to Finch's demise.

Reese, on the other hand...

It hadn't taken much effort to recruit Dillinger – he was up for anything, so long as he got paid for it – but Reese had needed a considerable amount of convincing to even agree to take this one "try the job and see if this will be mutually beneficial before discussing long-term arrangements" Number. Reese didn't need – or _want_ , for that matter – obscene amounts of money in a bank account. After being burned by the CIA, Reese just wanted to be sure that what he was doing was worthwhile on a deeper level.

And of course, there was the small fact that both Finch and The Machine had been ultimately responsible for how Reese's time in the CIA had ended. Reese had been an unwitting agent of The Machine, tracking down the traitors and terrorists it identified. But he had also, as Finch directly observed in the matter of Daniel Casey, been used to eliminated people whose knowledge of The Machine – or _suspected_ knowledge – had been deemed a threat by The Powers That Be, regardless of if such a threat actually existed or not. Reese hadn't been fooled in Casey's case. Finch suspected he hadn't been fooled in a _lot_ of cases, but the presence of either his partner or his handler had ensured his compliance. The fact that neither Kara nor Agent Snow had been present when Reese caught up with Casey had been _very_ serendipitous.

If Reese hadn't had that suspicion when he and Kara were sent to retrieve that laptop – the same one that Finch had intended to send out into the world himself before Dillinger got involved and everything went _completely_ sideways – he probably would have been killed right there in Ordos.

It probably would have been a more merciful fate than surviving Ordos only to return to the States and discover the woman he loved had been murdered in the meantime – a murder that he probably could have stopped had he not gone to Ordos in the first place – but that knowledge wouldn't have helped Finch's feelings of guilt any.

The Machine had exacted a heavy toll on Reese, and here he was working for it yet again, only this time with Finch as its proxy instead of the government. He deserved to know the truth about what he was getting into, given the risks.

Besides, Finch _had_ promised Reese that he'd never lie to him.


	2. Gratitude and Eggs Benedict ("Judgment")

_"What's good here?"_

_"That won't work, Mr. Reese."_

_"What won't?"_

_"Your interrogation technique."_

_"'What's good here'? It's an innocent question."_

_"No question is ever innocent from_ _you_ _."_

* * *

Reese had kept a carefully maintained façade through that conversation, though Finch had seen the flicker of surprise in his eyes when he declared the question an interrogation technique, and proceeded to recite what he mentally called the "flow chart of discovery" – meal recommendations leading to frequency of visits leading to probability of a nearby place of residence.

Finch had anticipated the fact that Reese would try to discover as much about him as possible, partially because that was the innate tendency of anyone working in espionage, but mostly because he had already been through the routine with Dillinger.

He'd had a conversation with Dillinger – in this very restaurant, in fact – that had started with that very question. At the time, Finch hadn't seen the harm in the question, and thus didn't recognize it for what it was until he was well within the conversational trap. Luckily, Dillinger's subtlety had slipped just enough at just the right time that Finch figured it out and put an end to their discussion before revealing anything _too_ telling, but he suffered no shortage of embarrassment and self-loathing that he'd been naïve enough to fall for it in the first place. He _did_ have a nearby safe house, only about a block away; after his run-in with Dillinger, it was dismantled and abandoned within the week.

Finch still enjoyed coming to the Lyric Diner, even though it was no longer convenient to any of his residences. Perhaps that inconvenience was for the best anyway; being away from the areas he called home made it a more ideal place to meet.

His second meeting with Reese at the Lyric had been no less tense than the first one had been. To his credit, at least Reese didn't try any more interrogation techniques now that he knew Finch could see through it, though their conversation about Judge Gates had included a not-so-subtle reminder that Reese could still "read between the lines".

_"Thank you."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_"For giving me a job."_

Finch initially bristled at that, remembering Dillinger's parting words – _"Thanks for the job. Don't try to follow me."_ – and the sarcastic tone and hateful glare that had accompanied them. But when he looked up at Reese, he was startled to see a genuine look of gratitude, with absolutely no sarcasm or hidden motives in his expression.

He felt a little ashamed of himself to have immediately associated Reese's thanks with Dillinger. Despite the similar skill sets, Finch constantly had to remind himself that Reese ultimately was nothing like Dillinger. Dillinger had only cared about himself and his pay. Reese cared about other people; the fact that he was earning a salary was secondary to being able to help those in need. And unlike Dillinger, Reese actually _appreciated_ Finch, not for the paycheck but for the _purpose_.

Unfortunately, Finch couldn't easily offer an apology without explaining _why_ he felt the need to apologize, so he decided to try the next best thing. He slid the menu toward Reese, and – _dear heavens, I hope I'm not making a mistake with this_ – quietly said, "Try the Eggs Benedict, Mr. Reese. I've had them many times."

It was both an apology and a "You're welcome" wrapped up in one. Finch left before it could lead to further questioning.


	3. Sencha Green Tea ("Foe")

_"No thanks, I don't drink coffee."_

_"Sencha green tea. One sugar."_

_"You've been paying attention."_

_"Relax, Finch. It's just tea. I haven't guessed your favorite color yet."_

* * *

On the one hand, Finch had to hand it to Reese – he'd figured out the tea on his own. Dillinger hadn't been able to get a drink order right even when he'd been explicitly _told_ what to order.

Seriously, in what universe was _chai_ tea in any way comparable to _green_ tea, in either taste, smell, color, _or_ pronunciation?

It was that precise combination of being impressed, as well as the nice gesture of unexpectedly being brought not just a hot drink but his _favorite_ hot drink, that had Finch reaching for the cup and taking a drink without putting much thought into it.

Until his brain reminded him that the one time when Dillinger _did_ get it right – without being reminded or even asked to get it in the first place – he took the opportunity to drug Finch.

He hesitated, his mouth full of tea, and took a second to see if there was anything that tasted _off_ about it before swallowing. There wasn't, but he decided to put the lid back on the cup and wait to see if he felt any ill effects before drinking any more of it.

The circumstances _were_ different than last time; they had been in the middle of a case involving a Number that was directly connected to The Machine, and Dillinger had decided that what little bit of the story he knew was well worth double-crossing him. This time around, they weren't in the middle of a case – Reese hadn't even been told about the newest Number yet – and there was nothing going on otherwise that Reese might consider he'd be better off with Finch incapacitated. Still, past experience had proven over and over again that it was always better to play it safe.

Despite his resolve to take it easy on the tea, however, Finch found himself taking frequent sips throughout the briefing. When Reese left twenty minutes later, he was surprised to look down and find the cup entirely empty. Staring at the empty cup, feeling perfectly fine except for a little bewilderment at his own unconscious actions, Finch reminded himself that Reese was proving himself to be a lot more trustworthy in a shorter period of time than Dillinger had _ever_ been. Perhaps having a little more faith in Reese at this point wasn't such a bad thing.


	4. Rescues and Canines ("Bad Code")

_"He proves you're wrong. Not all humans are bad code."_

 

_"I really didn't intend for you to come and find me, Mr. Reese. There are other people that need your help."_

_"Well, you saved my life once or twice, Harold. Seemed only fair that I returned the favor."_

 

_"Mr. Reese... I owe you a debt."_

* * *

Finch didn't remember many details between being rescued at the train station and arriving safely in New York. Mostly, he drifted between varying states of mental awareness – no doubt a lingering effect of whatever sedative Root had injected into him – and tried, during periods of relative lucidity, to assimilate the events of the past few days.

More than once, Finch had looked over at Reese, alert and protective and never leaving his side, and felt a rush of _something_ – relief, gratitude, admiration? – that Reese had cared enough to search for him. After all, there were contingencies in place. Having told Reese about The Machine assured that the Numbers would come directly to him, and Finch had made arrangements that money would continue to flow into his bank accounts at regular intervals even in his absence. So there was absolutely no _need_ for Reese to rescue him.

But he had anyway. Not because he _couldn't_ do the job without Finch, but because he didn't _want_ to.

Certainly Dillinger wouldn't have cared enough to travel across the country searching for him. No, if Dillinger had still been in his employment this long, Finch's kidnapping would have been the end of it all. Even if Finch had trusted him with knowledge of The Machine – a really big _IF_ , all things considered – without that strong sense of moral justice persuading him to help the Numbers, Dillinger would likely have taken the never-ending salary and disappeared. Finch knew from firsthand experience just how stubborn The Machine could be when it came to the Irrelevant List and getting its assets to do something about it, but he was willing to bet money that Dillinger could out-stubborn even The Machine.

It would have been the end of saving the Numbers, and undoubtedly the end of Harold Finch himself. No contingencies, no rescue.

And no return to the Library to discover that he and Reese were now dog owners.

Back when Dillinger was around, he'd suggested that Finch needed a dog to keep him company, a suggestion that Finch had regarded with a certain amount of scorn. He was staring now at one of the reasons he didn't want an animal in his sanctuary, a reason brought into reality in the form of a chewed-up first-edition Asimov. The irony of it all was so ludicrous that Finch probably would have laughed out loud if he hadn't been so thoroughly _exhausted_.

Reese had looked so pleased about Bear that Finch didn't have the heart, much less the energy, to offer anything more than resignation and mild annoyance at the destruction of the book. After Root called, it quickly didn't matter anymore. If Reese wanted Bear to stay in the Library, then so be it.

At least Bear seemed friendly enough, if a little disrespectful of fine literature. If Dillinger had gotten Finch a dog, it probably would have been a Rottweiler.


	5. The Rooftop ("Dead Reckoning")

_"What are you going to do..._ _ shoot _ _me?"_

_"This is my past catching up with me. It doesn't concern you."_

_"But this moment does. I'm not leaving you here, John..."_

* * *

For a brief second, when Reese turned on him with his gun drawn, Finch had a very sudden – and very _painful_ – flashback to an almost identical scenario with Dillinger: a cold December night, desperately trying to save someone from an impending doom, and being held at gunpoint in an attempt to keep him away.

That night almost two years ago, Finch had genuinely believed for several terrifying seconds that Dillinger was about to kill him. He had listened to Dillinger challenge all the things Finch had never told him, accusing him of never being able to trust anyone, and the entire time, Finch was sure that these were going to be the last words he'd ever hear. And even as part of him had considered that maybe Dillinger was _right_ , maybe he should have been a little more honest with him, Finch still remained stubbornly reticent about The Machine, only offering a warning that to continue onward would lead to certain death. He had been right, of course, though he would rather not have been; yet another painful memory of that night.

Finch had agonized over that night almost constantly until he recruited Reese, and from the beginning he had done things differently. He had told Reese about The Machine within the first few days, had promised never to lie to him, and had – often times against his better judgment – allowed himself to _trust_ Reese.

And yet, here they were: Finch being held at gunpoint trying to stop his partner from doing something reckless that would certainly lead to death. Ironically, he could link this latest incident directly to Daniel Casey's laptop as well. Despite trying to do things differently, Finch had come full circle regardless.

Except... this was different.

Dillinger had been an employee, a hired gun, someone with the skills necessary to help the Numbers but with a moral code that had been seriously lacking. Finch had tolerated – albeit criticized – his misbehaviors in the interest of saving lives, but had never trusted him. It was nothing short of a miracle that Dillinger's eventual betrayal hadn't happened a lot sooner.

Reese had started out as an employee as well, but somewhere along the way, the lines had begun to blur. Finch had offered his trust, and Reese had never once broken it; likewise, Reese put his trust in Finch on a daily basis. It was a partnership in the truest sense of the word – certainly more so than the so-called "partnership" between Finch and Dillinger – but more than that, their mutual trust in one another had deepened into a powerful bond of friendship.

Thus, after the initial shock of finding himself staring down the barrel of his friend's gun, Finch's reaction was one of mild derision. He knew beyond the shadow of a doubt that Reese wouldn't pull the trigger on him, and subsequently called his bluff.

Admittedly, one small part of his brain reasoned that Reese could have shot him – in the arm maybe, or the foot – someplace non-lethal that would effectively disable him long enough for Reese to get clear of him before the vest exploded.

 _Could_ , but wouldn't.

And just like last time, Finch was rushing forward to save a life despite being warned away, putting himself in very real danger in the process. At least this time he had a specific plan in mind that didn't involve cowering behind a tree and hoping nobody saw him. The circumstances were different, but the risk was much the same. He could only pray that the outcome would be better this time around.

Failure wouldn't mean having to find a new employee. Failure would mean losing a _friend_.

_"I'm pretty sure I'd be dead already if you hadn't found me."_

_"That's hard to say."_

_"Not really. Pick a winner, Harold."_

What Finch left unspoken was that he had already picked a winner a year and a half ago.


	6. Trust in a Friend ("Panopticon")

_"Now what?"_

_"Now we call John."_

_"You put a lot of trust in your friend."_

* * *

Finch paused mid-dial, letting those words sink in. And for the first time in almost two years, he found himself thinking that he certainly wouldn't have heard that said if Dillinger were still around.

He quickly squashed the thought. He still regretted what had happened with Dillinger, but Finch had long ago acknowledged that there was simply no comparing Reese to him; to try was a horrible disservice to his friend.

_"I do. And all the time I've known him, he's never let me down."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have come to the end! I would like to take this opportunity to thank everyone who reviewed and commented, favorited and bookmarked, followed and subscribed, and left kudos, and of course read the story in the past few weeks AND all future readers and reviewers... you all make this worthwhile! :) Many virtual hugs to you all!


End file.
